darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-01-25 - GNN Alistair Bellamy's Speech
"Good evening, citizens of the Republic. "As always, I will succinct. I have called this conference for one simple reason. If recent events have proved something, it is that we face grim times. Darkness spreads across the galaxy and we, who fight for the greater purpose that is peace, must be made to face it. I stand before you on this night, not to address events in particular, but to show, once and for all, to every enemy of the Republic, that we are not afraid. As surely everyone is aware, the Jedi and I have not been in the best of terms. Yet on this night, the Order stands to support my words... for they may be few, but they might be unnerving. This is the time when we, as a people, must show our greatest resolve and resilience. And stand together, in unity. "For the longest time, virulent individuals strove to undermine the Republic from within like a spreading disease. They worked the system to their own gains and tried to bring instability to our great alliance of worlds. They were led by an enigmatic figure that managed to deceive us all. While supposedly working for the greater good, this man was corrupting the very core of the Republic, using his political strategies and immense wealth to summon war and peril at his whim. For a long time, this fact has been kept from the people, and no doubt for good cause. But now is the time for the truth to shine! Now is the time when the true face of evil must be revealed, for all to know. This man, who made us respect him, has arrogantly made himself known to many in the open. Now... the time has come for you, the citizens of the Republic, and the galaxy as a whole, to learn the name of our enemy. "Many of you have been led to believe this man is dead. This is not true. He lives and works still to destroy the Republic, at the helm of a vast number of villainous figures. Citizens of the Republic: heed my words. You may feel overwhelmed; do not fear. You may feel in the grips of panic; do not despair. Take heart! Stand tall and proud and united. While it may be hard to believe, I speak now with the full support of the Jedi Order, who have for long safeguarded the interests of peace, to deliver this message. Our enemy stands revealed. Our enemy has a face. Our enemy has a name. And if he shall be the Agent of Chaos, then let those of us who stand against him be Bastions of Order.Citizens of the Republic, know now and on this day... "Doraman Stelruin Palpatine lives and he is now, from this day and forever more... an enemy of peace, an enemy of the Republic, an enemy of the Jedi, an enemy of all living sentients. An enemy to us all. "The truth is a burden we must all carry. I sincerely hope all of you will find solace in the knowledge that the enemy now knows we do not fear him. We shall stand together... and justice shall prevail. Thank you all." Category:January 09 GNN Posts